


Reflections

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: A New World Fool [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Tie Kink, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Life is rough and so is work. Every day makes the mountain of stress build just a little bit higher. Reader and Adachi help each other relieve the tension in the funnest way they know how.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Series: A New World Fool [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871827
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	Reflections

You were sure it had been a long day for the both of you, dealing with the inescapable trials and idiocy in your lines of work. Even after all your time there, the number of rude bumpkins that lived in the small country town called Inaba hadn’t failed to surprise you. All those tales of sweet, friendly townies and good communities went out the window when there was haggling over a sale to be done. Adachi you know had to deal with idiots, too, but perhaps with a degree more respect from them, despite his outward ‘incompetence’. Yet he always kept a friendly face when dealing with them. Strange when you thought about how menacing he could seem when he wanted.

Regardless of your petty thoughts of who had to deal with worse levels of stupidity, it was clear you both needed some stress relief often. Earlier that day, you had texted him, inviting him over to blow off some steam once the Inaba PD finally let him free for the night. You had only hoped they wouldn’t hold him over absurdly long, as was sometimes the case, what with the murder investigation ongoing and all. Adachi had gladly agreed to meet you at your home once he left. Tingling with excitement and smiling to yourself, you had closed the phone with a snap, setting it aside and waiting for the message you knew would come later.

* * *

Luck was in your favor for the evening it seemed as you later eyed the text from Adachi. _‘On my way. Hope you’re ready. Been a rough day’._

The unspoken promise in the text had you buzzing with anticipation all over again. Your meetups were always at their best when the days had been most stressful for you both, the need to forget the burdens of the day for at least a little while lending fuel to the fire. For someone so seemingly unassuming and carefree, it still shook you a little just how much of a wild side the detective had. You guessed that was just how the world worked though. Everyone had a little something deep down that wasn’t what the world expected of them - some just more than others. Most people saw only the thin veneer of composure on top of it all.

Setting the phone aside again, you stood, abandoning whatever you had been doing previously, and proceeded to get better prepared for when Adachi showed up.

* * *

When Adachi arrived, he spared little time, quickly getting to business. After all, you both knew why he was here, why mince words when your mouths could be doing something so much more fun? Besides, he had spent much of the day talking with the locals, actually forced into doing work instead of slacking off as normal, trying to find information that he knew would just be a dead end. He was in no mood for more casual conversation. You imagined the fact you were dressed in something short and sheer when you greeted him at the door just added to the urgency as well. 

His attentions were aggressive and rough as you had come to expect, utterly dominating your makeout session after he set his lips on yours. His hands ranged over your skin, one pressing you flush against him while another angled your head to give him more control over the kissing. The passion and power never failed to send a thrill straight to your core and make your knees weak. When you finally broke apart, short of breath and cheeks tinged pink, Adachi turned his head, a glint of something catching his eye.

You followed the gaze, landing on the wide, floor-length mirror at the end of the bed that you had recently brought home. Watching your likenesses in the silvery surface, you could tell Adachi was considering something. A low hum before he spoke confirmed your suspicions. “I’ve got an idea to make this more fun,” He declared turning back to you, his tone light and playful.

Forsaking the closeness of your bodies, he guided you away from the bedside. Instead, he stopped past the foot of the bed, partway between it and the mirror. Grabbing your hair suddenly in a tight grip that made you wince at the ache, he leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Eyes forward, don’t close them, don’t look back,” He commanded. 

He gave you a bruising kiss that left you breathless once more, before forcing you onto your knees. You hit the floor mats with a soft thump, wanting to look up at Adachi to read his expression directly, but you held yourself back. With the mirror’s aid, you could see the crooked smile adorning his lips. His stormy eyes narrowed, his face taking on a look that had a steely edge to it.

“Be a good girl, and stay up on your knees,” He instructed, his voice dropping an octave into something much more seductive and smooth. “Otherwise I might have to punish you,” He added, his grin growing at the idea.

You remained on the floor obediently, never letting your eyes stray from the likenesses looking back and Adachi let go of his stinging grasp on your hair, stepping away. You watched as he took his time to slowly undress, eyeing your reactions in the mirror. First came the dark blazer, which he tossed onto the end of the bed. His crooked red tie followed, with a slow loosening motion of the knot that made you flex your fingers at your sides, before slipping it off and throwing it with the jacket. With each button undone on his shirt, you could feel the excitement building, ogling each bit of skin. You could feel a nagging want to disobey and rise to assist him. His rumpled shirt joined the other articles of clothes and you eagerly drank in the leanly muscular arms and torso revealed to you as if it were the first time you had seen them.

Smirk ever present and mischievous, his hands moved to the buckle of his belt and the fastening of his slacks. A pleased sigh eased out of his mouth as the catch sprang open and he freed his cock from the confines it had been straining insistently against. Since you messaged him earlier that day, thoughts of fucking you had run rampant in his imagination. At some points he had hardly registered what the folks he had been speaking to were saying, the images in his mind enthusiastic to tune out whatever droll thing they had to tell him. He had spent a good portion of the day half-hard thanks to you and he was longing to pay you back for it.

You bit your lip in anticipation as Adachi finished undressing, breathing in shakily and deep to strengthen your resolve and stay rooted to the floor. Adachi didn’t miss the tension in your body while he took his sweet time. He easily could have stripped much more quickly, but it was more fun to make you wait. Being able to see the want in your eyes mirrored back at him was thoroughly amusing. He could see each little detail of both your front and backside on display for him beneath the sheer fabric. The idea of how much the waiting affected you made it both worth the effort and hard to manage his own patience.

He moved towards you, his steps relaxed, kneeling once he was behind you. He nosed along the bare skin of your neck for a moment, leaving light kisses on the skin and running his fingertips along your shoulders and sides in a way that almost tickled, relishing the softness of your skin. The soft touches put the stiffness in your body at ease, your craving for his touch answered.

His gentleness was short-lived though and his grip on your shoulders shifted, dragging down the straps of your negligee, the upper part of the sheer gown falling away and pooling around your waist. The sweet seeming kisses turned into cruel bites his tongue soothed for a fleeting moment, before sucking hard on each mark. You squirmed under his firm hold, making pathetic little whimpers and moans as he savaged your skin.

Adachi granted you a moment of reprieve, looking ahead to meet your eyes in the mirror’s surface. Your gaze was dark with hunger like his own, though lacking the sadistic gleam. Those wanting eyes along with the already darkening ring of lurid marks across your skin had him feeling even hornier. Even more so as he noticed you press your thighs together for a second, trying to alleviate the growing ache between them. Most nights he would have just fucked you senseless quickly to start the evening and release the initial stress build-up from work. But for now he was content to place more marks on your skin and admire his work.

One hand moved to roughly grope at a breast, the other snaking down your stomach past the short hem of your gown to slip between your folds, making you cry out. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already this wet. Is just the thought of me fucking you enough to get you all riled up? Do you want my cock that bad, you little slut?” He mocked, grinding up against you from behind and brushing a finger over your clit.

You blushed hotly at his words, bucking your hips into his touch, only for him to pull it away just as quick. He admonished you with a slap to your ass over your negligee. “I don’t think you’ve earned that just yet. Maybe if you make me feel good enough,” He teased, the hand at your pussy scraping back up your body. You inhaled sharply at the feeling, stinging along with the dull ache of the marks on your upper body.

Both hands began assaulting your chest, switching between full, harsh kneading to rolling and pinching the sensitive peaks between his fingers until you were gasping his name. One hand trailed down your back between your bodies, grabbing the side of your ass he had spanked before in a tight grip. He ground against you once more, sliding his dick between your legs and rubbing it tantalizing along your soaked lips, the thick head barely brushing your clit. The desperate need Adachi could see in your eyes was invigorating, making him even harder and encouraging him to torment you further. 

“Tohru, please, I…” You whined at the feel of his hard length so close to where you wanted it most.

Hearing you beg was always such a sweet sound to his ears. His name on your tongue was even sweeter. “Oh? Please what?” He answered, his tone innocent, though the smirk you could see on the face of his reflection told you it was feigned. He loved having this control over you, loved to make you say the things he knew embarrassed you.

You stopped for a moment, worrying your lip while he waited for an answer, still teasing you with his cock. “Fuck me, Tohru, please! Use me! I need your cock,” You relinquished. finger digging at the floor to steady your trembling knees. 

“Heh, aren’t you desperate today?” He purred tauntingly. “I guess you’ve been good enough to earn being my fucktoy for now.”

The hand on your breast raked down your stomach and side, leaving angry red marks in its wake. Both moved to your hips as Adachi aligned his cock at your entrance, well lubricated with your wetness. The tight grip on your hips was sure to leave even more bruises soon. His pace remained languid though as he slowly slid his length into you. He had promised he would fuck you as you asked, but that didn’t mean he would make it any less maddening for you. He watched your expression twist with impatience and pleasure as he sank into you fully. You groaned at the hard, full sensation of his cock that made your body quiver. Adachi echoed the sound, enjoying the tight, wet feeling of your cunt enveloping him that he had been thinking about for hours.

He set a pace that was slow, hard, and deep, making sure you felt each and every stroke. You attempted to thrust back into him to chase even more friction, but his brutal grip on your hips increased. “Ah ah, you get as much as I let you have,” He scolded teasingly in your ear, slowing his hips further to emphasize his words. “This is for my pleasure, not yours. Not until I decide to give it to you,” He continued lewdly, feeling your pussy clench down on him at his words.

Confident he made his point, he resumed his previous pace, continuing to turn you into a moaning mess that challenged his self-control despite the agonizingly slow pace. Eventually, even he had enough of the sluggish thrusts. He canted his hips into your heat sharply, making your string of gasps and whines turn to a half squeak, half moan of his name in pleasure and surprise. His slim fingers abandoned your hips, wrapping around your throat instead, his grip loose and taunting. 

Adachi leaned flush against you, lips brushing your ear again. In the mirror, you could see the manic, twisted grin that decorated his face and an almost mad lust in his grey eyes. Together the devious look and array of steadily darkening bruises and scratches over your skin sent liquid heat coursing to your core. You looked like a mess and something about seeing it yourself while he was buried inside you was thrilling.

“So fucking tight,” He cursed. "Do you like seeing yourself like that? Does getting used like this turn you on, you fucking slut?" He almost snarled in your ear, voice thick with lust and a hint of sadism. It was equally as arousing for him being able to see his handiwork and the faces you made as fucked you raw.

You didn’t respond at first, aside from a small moan you tried to stifle by biting your lip, face flushing more with humiliation. Adachi’s slow, punishing pace faltered at your lack of acknowledgment. "Answer me," He demanded, his hands tightening barely on your throat.

You whimpered plaintively. "Ye-yes, Tohru, yes! I love it when you use me! When you mark me up!" You cried out in a breathy, desperate voice, wanting more.

Adachi’s sneer widened, teeth flashing at the corner. “Look at you, so desperate for my cock,” Adachi crooned. Adachi rewarded you with another rough, quick buck of his hips. "What a good little whore,” He praised.

His pace at once became harsh and fast, each thrust making you groan viscerally. His hands tightened around your neck slowly, cutting off your airflow bit by bit. Your cunt clenched helplessly around his cock as he murmured more filth in your ears that you couldn’t quite make out, your heart pounding in your chest. Your vision began to blur at the edges, blackness creeping in. Still you could feel Adachi driving into you, his balls slapping against your ass.

The feeling of your life in his hands like this was exhilarating. The same kind of power he had felt in months before. Except this time it was coupled with your hot, tight pussy milking his cock, the blend of sensations putting him dangerously close to the edge. 

On the brink of being swallowed by the darkness creeping in, Adachi released your throat and you coughed and gasped for breath. One hand made a beeline between your legs, the rhythm of his hips unabating. He deft fingers slipped through your drenched folds, feverishly finding your swollen clit and pinching it between the pads of his fingers. A louder moan tore from you as he switched to rubbing in smooth, slow circles, the sound hoarse and strained coming from your abused throat.

Everything in that moment felt heightened. The ache of your newly bruised throat, the tension coiling in your gut, and the fluttering of your cunt around Adachi's merciless cock, making him match your moans with his own. His name fell from your lips repeatedly, continuing to plead for him to keep going despite the burning in your throat. Nearly screaming, the sound making your throat feel even more raw, you came hard, pressing back into him. 

Adachi hissed between his teeth as your body convulsed around him, still dancing on the edge of cumming as well. The tight embrace of your welcoming cunt was the last push he needed. "Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum, baby, and you’re gonna take it all," He promised bawdily, biting down on your already tender shoulder to anchor himself. His thrusts stiffened and slowed, his groans deep and wild. He came with a moan of your name and a string of curses before filling you with his hot cum.

You both became motionless, panting heavily. Adachi’s weight was heavy against you, his head resting on your shoulder, his messy hair tickling your oversensitive skin. You could feel the heat of his cum dripping out from your pussy around his cock. Your reflections stared back at you, tired and glistening with sweat, but sated - for now. You could clearly see the blossoming dark marks of hand-shaped bruises on your throat from Adachi’s attentions. The rest of your neck, chest, shoulders, and even your sides were littered with progressively more bold marks of dark red, angry pink, and purple. 

You both knew this wasn’t the end of your fun for the evening. Hell, it was only the beginning, just like every night you invited Adachi over to your place. Though tonight the detective seemed particularly bothered. You knew the soreness setting in was just the tip of the iceberg. By morning, all of your body would match and you’d be tired bone-deep. But it would be worth it. It always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this one was a bit experimental for me and I’m hoping everything still seemed alright and didn't feel rushed/inaccurate/out of character. Also not really beta'd. Though I did make 3-4 passes over it myself so hopefully I stamped out any weird typos/sentences. This originally started as a late night epiphany encouraged by some stuff I've been reading and then cobbled together on my phone before I had to extend it, despite the fact I had already started work on a different concept beforehand. Oh well, I'll finish up what I started before this for next time!
> 
> PS. I've setup a Tumblr now for my writing and am considering taking requests/prompts/imagines to help the writing flow! I don't want to just post a couple things and disappear this time. I want to keep at it! You can find me at BJY-on-AO3!
> 
> EDIT: Keep in mind there are conditions for these that are now listed on the same Tumblr.


End file.
